Restless Nights
by FancyCrayon
Summary: A background on the Pevensies' life (particularly Susan's) just before Narnia (also goes into Narnia)
1. Chapter 1

Thwack!

I grinned as I heard the sound of the ball flying off my bat. I sprinted past the bowler to the other end of the pitch just as my ball landed in the high grass. My teammates cheered as they ran towards me. It was unbelievably hot, yet all of us still had the energy to get an ice-cream. We all said goodnight, calling to one another that we would be seeing one another tomorrow. However, it wasn't for another fun afternoon of cricket; tomorrow being the second day of September, it was the first day of school. I turned to walk home, as smiled at the person beside me. Living in the same neighborhood, Michael Clark and I always walked home together, and had been best friends since before I could remember.

"Great hits tonight," he complimented me and he brushed his sandy hair out of his eyes.

"Well thanks, you aren't too shabby yourself," I replied.

We walked a while without saying anything, but Michael broke the silence.

"I don't want to go back to school," he sighed.

I said, "Neither do I... First off, you'll need a haircut. And I want to swim more and play more cricket, eat ice-cream, and-"

"It's not that," he cut me off, " I just don't want to do anymore current event reports."

The smiled faded from my face. We had been at war for almost exactly a year, though, it didn't seem like it. There was rationing, yes. That is why we saved up for one treat before the school year. The only true difference you could see were the air raid sirens, war posters hung around London, and the lack of men. So many men were gone; brothers, fathers, uncles, husbands, sons, cousins; including both of your dads. All off fighting a war because a man from Germany was building an empire. Life seemed almost usual at home, with my two brothers always arguing. I knew Michael was right; the current events did become dull after a week. Not just dull, but down right depressing.

I said goodnight to Michael as I opened the gate to our house's yard. I heard my mother humming a tune. She turned, looked at me, and sighed.

"I suppose I will have to wash that skirt again," she said disapprovingly.

"I'm sorry... I did have a good game though!" I beamed.

"Well in my opinion, you shouldn't be playing cricket. You should be acting more like a young lady, after all, you are sixteen."

I spoke dramatically, "Oh! I shall never play a game of cricket again!"

"I'm sure you won't keep that promise," she replied as she bent over to pick more tomatoes.

"No, most likely not," I said, as I gave her a hug and ran inside to wash up for supper.


	2. Chapter 2

I was lost deep in my thoughts, chewing my carrots when I heard my mother's voice.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked, and I felt my siblings eyes on me as well.

"Oh, just school," I replied honestly.  
My brother Edmund spoke up in an annoying, sing-songy voice, "I bet that she's thinking about Michael". And once again not my mother, but my other brother stepped in to scold him. And once again they had a row, so I ignored it.

I was thinking about school, but other things as well. Would we focus mainly on current events, or try to keep our mind off the war? During cricket, someone said that they might cancel school because of the war. I highly doubted that; it was too good to be true. I smiled, just thinking of cricket. I looked up to talk about the game, but only saw an empty chair across from me; my father hadn't sat there in a year. Somewhere off fighting I supposed.

My mother must have seen the sad expression on my face and must have read my thoughts.

"Thinking of dad?"

I nodded my head, trying to keep the tears back. Oh why was I crying!? I forced myself to take a deep breath. Not at the dinner table I told myself. I shoveled the last of my carrots into my mouth and swallowed as soon as I could

"Mum, may I be excused?"

She nodded, "Yes, dear. Put your dishes in the sink please."

I hurried to my room and closed the door. I checked to see that everything was ready for tomorrow. From my new cardie to my schoolbooks (my uniform was crisp and neat as usual). I sighed: another year of high school. I heard my mother turn on the radio in the parlour and I groaned. It seemed like the radio was constantly on, and all my mother listened to was news of the war. I preferred music due to the fact that I loved dancing. I was in no mood for dancing though, so I took a bath and climbed into bed. I read for a while, but then turned out the lights; afterall, it was a school night.


	3. Chapter 3

My dad's old alarm clock woke me in the morning. I dressed and hurried to the kitchen for a piece of toast with jam. I ate quickly so Michael wouldn't have to wait for me.

"Slow down! Chew!," my mum told me.

I set the toast down and looked up at her, "Sorry."

"Excited for your first day then?" she inquired.

I shrugged, "Not really, how different can it be from last year and the year before? Besides, I don't want to have Michael waiting for me and I don't want to walk with Peter to school," I said, seconds before I finished the rest of my toast.

She nodded understandingly and took my empty cup and plate. I gave her a hug and called goodbye as I grabbed my rucksack and sprinted out the door and down the stairs. I found Michael waiting in the usual spot, at the corner of our street. We walked at brisk pace, not wanting to be late on the first day. Not much was said, only small talk about the weather and cricket. By the time we reached school many other boys and girls were there. We both found our groups of friends, promising to meet one another in the usual place after classes.

I had dreadfully boring classes taught by a dreadfully boring teachers, especially math. However, one class was delightful, World Studies. Mrs. O'Lock promised not to assign any current event reports as long as we all took part in class discussions (we were all relieved at that). Once the final classes were dismissed Michael and I walked home, having more to talk about this trip. Once we were in front of my house I said goodbye and went inside. After telling my mum about my first day,including Clara's 'interesting' hair style, I started on my homework. I finished just as the clock struck 7, so I turned on the radio. I found a broadcast with plenty of music, so I danced; even the snickers of my younger brother couldn't stop me. At 8 I decided to go to bed, so I switched the radio off, and fell asleep.  
The week went by like any other school week, dull and uneventful, apart from more of Clara's up-do's. As I sat down for breakfast on Friday my mother had some news for me.

"Mrs. Elliot asked if you might babysit tomorrow afternoon, and I told her you would. She and I were going to go to Mrs. Peirce's place and have a cuppa and a chat. Is that alright with you?"

The Elliots had two daughters and a son: the girls 7 and 4, and the boy 1 year old. They lived across the Thames in a little house, and Mr. Elliot had just left for a coastal base with the RAF.  
"Of course it's alright," I laughed, "not really like I have a choice."

"No indeed," said my mother, as I rushed out the door.


End file.
